Parallel X-men: A True Hero
by Parallel X
Summary: The First issue of an ongoing saga. In a parallel time line, its been six months since Xavier has seen the X-men. Find out why he is desperately trying to reform the team. They are about to face one of their greatest challenges.
1. A True Hero

A TRUE HERO

A TRUE HERO

Prologue: When the High Evolutionary neutralized all mutant powers (Uncanny X-men #379) a new time thread was unknowingly triggered. That was the moment the Parallel X Universe was born. A fork in the road of time takes the X-men on a new continuity. Parallel X begins here. 

__

Salem Center, New York

Professor Xavier sat in his study in deep thought. The news report he just finished watching was quite disturbing. The disappearance of small aircraft and pleasure boats in the South Pacific has been in the headlines for the past 2 weeks. . The media has been calling it the second Bermuda Triangle. Today the report was even more devastating. A U.S. aircraft carrier has also disappeared without a trace. A military recovery crew was sent in search of the missing carrier and it too has turned up missing. The news report pointed out the location of the mysterious disappearances but Xavier is all too familiar with the area in question. At first, he was certain it had to be coincidence but now he thinks the worse. 

It's been 6 months since Xavier has seen the X-men. When the High Evolutionary satellites negated all mutant powers, the X-men disbanded and decided to try live life as normal humans. A couple of months later, the High Evolutionary decided it was wrong to manipulate the natural order of things. He destroyed his own work and mutant powers were restored. Xavier had thought about contacting his old students but decided against it. He wanted them to have a chance to live whatever normal lives they could. In light of recent events, Xavier feels he has no choice but to gather the X-men once again. As he is contemplating contacting the X-men, his thoughts turn back to the disturbance that is playing over and over again on the news. He is unsure of his suspicions since the recent events don't factor into his previous experience with that small region in the South Pacific. There's only one way to find out. He reluctantly looks to his Cerebro unit, not wanting to discover the truth to what's happening far away in the ocean but knowing he must.

__

Tokyo, Japan

Akiko Saito has been recognized as Japan's most beautiful woman in magazine publications for the past year. Agencies have approached her to take up acting or even become the latest Super Model. Natural beauty such as hers is rarely seen and every agency in Japan has been looking for an opportunity to cash in on her. But none of that really mattered to her. At one time, she had done a cheesecake pinup shoot , wearing a very tiny bikini. It didn't bother her. She needed the money at the time to help her through college and she's not ashamed of her body. But that kind of life doesn't excite her. The one thing that truly excites her is journalism. To be there on the cutting edge of every story she can get her hands on.

Akiko heard about the explosion on her scanner. A gas leak at a downtown construction site caused the whole operation to go up in smoke. She pushed her vehicle at excessive speeds to get to the location, which was across town. When she arrived, the fire patrol had already put a majority of the flames out. She got out of her car and something caught her eye. She looked up in the sky and saw the most beautiful sight that she'd ever laid eyes on. A man in a form-fitting suit was flying away from the scene. He appeared to be gliding on the rays of the sun. 

She called to him, "Wait!" but he was already gone.

She turned to a construction worker and said, "Hey, did you see that?"

"Oh yes, that man just saved my life and the lives of my co-workers. We were surrounded by flames without a hope of escaping. He flew in, grabbed us one by one and flew us to safety. It happened in the blink of an eye. I didn't even have time to thank him before he took off"

"Well, do you know who it was?" 

"They call him Sunfire"

Akiko seemed surprised, "Really! I've never seen him in action and haven't heard about him in awhile. Last I heard they were trying to bring him up on some criminal charges." 

"Well, I don't care what they say about him, he's a hero in my book. Even if he is a mutant"

Akiko was determined to find out more about Sunfire. At night, she would fall asleep with the image of him flying through the Sun's rays. He became her mission. She wrote articles on him. Whether he was rescuing a sinking ship or rescuing a child's pet, she tried to track him down. But the elusive hero would always be flying away as she got to the scene. 

Finally, she got the chance to meet this man who plagued her thoughts. The Prime Minister's daughter was being held for ransom by assassins from the criminal organization known as The Hand. Sunfire dealt a severe blow to the assassins and rescued the girl. When Akiko arrived on the scene she saw the Prime Minister with tears running down his face thanking Sunfire. 

"I don't know how to repay you", said the Prime Minister. 

"All for the honor of my country", Sunfire replied and started to fly away. 

Akiko ran up to him and shouted "Wait, Please don't fly away! I must speak with you"

Sunfire looked at her curiously and after thinking it over he said, "How about over dinner tomorrow night"

Akiko's heart skipped a beat and said, "Y-yes, that would be perfect. How will I recognize you?"

"Just ask for Shiro when you get to the restaurant." He gave her a big smile from behind his mask and flew off. 

For the next 24 hours Akiko couldn't stop wondering what his face looked like. She had looked up old reports and found some pictures. He hadn't always worn the mask but the newspaper photos never showed a good view of his face. It always seemed to be in the shadows and had a strange darkness to it. When she arrived at the restaurant she was not disappointed. There sat the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. They sat in the restaurant talking until it was time to close. Her heart melted when he asked if he could see her again. 

Shiro Yoshida sat in his flat reflecting on the past year. His life was at an all time low just one year ago. He had been a member of a Japanese Super Hero team called Big Hero 6. They quickly went from being Japan's heroes to Japan's version of mutant outlaws. Every time they saved the city they would get blamed for almost destroying it. People never got used to having ex-criminals on the team like Silver Samurai, much less having a team full of mutants. On top of his ruined reputation, Sunfire was dying of radiation poisoning. Just when he had thought everything was coming to an end, his life started piecing itself together. He had recovered from the radiation poisoning that he thought was going to claim his life. He wasn't even scarred from the affliction that turned the whole right side of his body black. His skin had returned to normal. In essence, he was back to his old physical self. He even started wearing his original uniform again, quietly serving his beloved homeland who had him labeled as an outlaw. At times he would wonder why he bothered saving those who hated him. But he soon found that the hatred turned to admiration and he was finally being recognized for his heroic deeds. 

With the rescue of the Prime Minister's daughter two weeks ago, he was suddenly propelled to celebrity status and all the headlines proclaimed him Japan's protector. This was all new to him. Even when he was on "good" terms with his country in the past, there was always a large portion of the population that hated him just because he was a mutant. Now it didn't seem to matter to the public that he was a mutant. He was a hero to his people. He had overcome every mutants greatest challenge. To gain acceptance with the public. He no longer felt short tempered like he used to during the days he was hated. And to top it all off, he had recently fallen for a beautiful young woman who truly adored him. He's only been seeing her for two weeks but she has made him feel so much more alive than he's ever been. Could life get any better?

When Sunfire got the call from Mr. Oshima, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Mr. Oshima was his inside governmental source and he had never heard him so hysterical before. 

"Slow down Mr. Oshima, I can hardly understand a word you're saying", said Sunfire.

"There is a giant prehistoric monster attacking downtown Tokyo!" was the frantic reply. 

Sunfire was skeptical. "You have got to be kidding me"

"Get down here fast! It's attacking as we speak!"

Sunfire left immediately, thinking the whole time that this had to be some elaborate joke they were playing on him. Possibly a "hazing" ritual for his newfound stardom. He had bets that Akiko was in on it. It sounded like her sense of humor. When he arrived, he realized with terror that it was not a joke. What he witnessed was something out of a 1950's horror flick. 

Clinging to the side of a building in the distance was an enormous pterodactyl type creature. Sunfire flew at top speed to get to the creature before it did anymore damage. The creature leaped off the building onto the street. As he did so, the ground literally shook like a small earthquake knocking terrified civilians off their feet. 

The creature looked down and curiously cocked his head at something on the ground. It was a frightened man cowering on the sidewalk. Sunfire heard a blood curdling scream as the man was lifted up in the creatures mouth. The creature just held the man in his jaws and looked around curiously. Sunfire got a sick feeling in his stomach as he saw the man squirming relentlessly. Why couldn't he fly any faster! He was going at top speed and everything seemed to be in slow motion. He had to get to the creature but he was still too far to risk shooting a plasma blast and endangering innocent bystanders. When he got within range it was too late. The creature was viciously shaking the man in his jaws and threw him into the side of a building with a sickening crunch. Sunfire couldn't believe the absurdity of what was happening. The closest thing he could compare it to was a dog shaking a sock or toy. 

The creature immediately found something more interesting. He was nudging at something on the ground with a claw. Sunfire shouted, "No!!!". It was a baby getting ready to be impaled on the creature's claw. The mother was nearby screaming.

Sunfire shot a plasma blast at the creature. The blast did nothing more than annoy the creature but it diverted his attention away from the baby. He looked at Sunfire with rage in his eyes. Sunfire was thinking, 'Great, now what do I do? I could try to nuke him with a full powered blast but that would surely kill the innocents nearby and take out half of downtown. Wait a minute…No, it can't be!' He recognized this creature but had no idea how the monster got to such an enormous size. 

The creature was Sauron, who the X-men had battled several times before, and now he was running straight towards Sunfire. The ground was thundering with each step. Sunfire's heart was pounding in his throat and the only words he could utter were 'Oh Shit!' as he took an evasive flight to the skies. 

He felt the heat from the creature's mouth and heard a loud snap as he barely escaped the crunch of Sauron's jaws slamming together. The creature took to the air after Sunfire who was trying to draw Sauron away from the people below. He couldn't believe it but despite his enormous size, Sauron could fly at a faster speed than Sunfire. He narrowly escaped a swipe of Sauron's claws. 

Strangely enough, the creature turned away from the chase. Sunfire couldn't understand why until he heard a big gust of wind and saw Sauron's giant tail coming right at him. The tail caught Sunfire on the shoulder sending him end over end in a violent cartwheel. Sunfire finally gained his composure. Nothing broken but his shoulder was in incredible pain. Luckily it was only grazed but it was enough to send him for a loop. 

He tried another plasma blast, this one with a little more power. Again, it only served to anger Sauron even more. The creature tucked his wings by his side and darted at Sunfire like a missile. Was there anything that could stop this monster?! Sunfire had only one more idea left and was doubtful that it would even work. At least he'd be remembered as a hero. That is if there was any Tokyo left to remember him after all this. 

Sunfire jetted up above the main Tokyo Highway with Sauron fast on the chase and gaining. Sunfire was certain that he wouldn't be able to make it to his destination in time. He saw the cars below and prayed that everyone had already evacuated their vehicles. Sauron was just inches from Sunfire's heels when he finally reached the tunnel. Cars started scattering like dominoes as Sauron brushed against them as he went low. There was a loud crash behind him as the creature tried to follow Sunfire into the tunnel. Sunfire looked back. Yes! It worked! Sauron was stuck in the entrance of the tunnel and thrashing his head violently. Knowing he was defeated, he opened his jaws and shrieked. The sound reverberating through the tunnel was ear shattering. Sunfire took aim and planted a plasma blast right down the creature's throat. Sauron went into what appeared to be an epileptic fit and then ceased all movement. Sunfire saw major cracks through the tunnel from the impact and the whole structure was starting to groan. He thought it best that he exit the tunnel immediately.

Later that evening after helping with the cleanup, Sunfire visited with the lead scientist from the Giri corporation. 

"Have you completed your analysis doctor?" 

"Yes but I'm not sure you want to hear the results" the doctor replied. "This creature's mutant power has been enhanced over 100 times its normal mutation and it was done artificially. Someone has developed the technology to enhance genetic mutations to this extreme. They must be stopped at all cost" 

Sunfire thought it over for a moment and replied, "The question is who would develop such a thing? I tell you what doctor, I don't have the answer but I know of someone I can contact. Someone who can point us in the right direction." 

"I certainly hope so", the scientist said. "I can't imagine the ramifications of something like this getting out of hand"

Akiko was standing by Sunfire's side. "Let me take you home. You look like you've had enough for one day" 

"Yes, I guess I can make the phone call tomorrow." Sunfire said. "Let's go"

Akiko drove Sunfire to his home and walked him up to his bedroom. 

"Shiro, what was it like?" 

"Well, I can honestly say that I have never been more frightened in my entire life." 

"Amazing. I don't think anyone would have ever known. There were only twenty casualties today. There could have been thousands if it weren't for you. You seemed quite fearless today. You're quite a man" 

Akiko stood leaning against the doorway to his bedroom as he removed his uniform. He apparently didn't mind that she was there. She looked on, admiring his physique as he stripped down to a brief undergarment. 

"Quite a man indeed" she said again with a sexy lilt in her voice. 

"I think I'm going to soak in some hot water. I'll be out in a few"

Shiro went into his bathroom and ran the water. He got in and the water felt like heaven. Then he heard an angelic voice by the doorway to the bathroom. 

"I got lonely out there and thought you might like some company. Your shoulder looks hurt, let me help you" 

It was true. He couldn't even lift his arm with his shoulder in such pain. Akiko came over and grabbed the wash cloth from his hands. Shiro felt his heart race at her tender touch. She kissed his shoulder as she ran the washcloth down his body. 

Afterwards, Shiro carried Akiko to his bed. Shiro removed her clothes and she was wearing extremely sexy lingerie underneath. Almost as if she was expecting this night to happen. They kissed long and passionately. They explored each other slowly, savoring the anticipation of what was to come. It was their first time with each other. Both of them had been with others before but it was nothing like this. In just this one night they brought each other to a new sense of passion that they had never felt before. 

The next morning, Shiro lay in bed with Akiko asleep in his arms. It was strange how he could experience the terror of his battle yesterday compared to the sense of peace he felt at the moment. He knew that this girl was all he ever needed. He already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life in her arms. 

He was startled out of his solitude when the phone rang. 

"Shiro this is Professor Xavier"

"Charles, its good to hear from you. Funny you should call, I was planning on contacting you today. 

"Shiro this is important. I need you to come to New York as soon as possible. I need your help" 

"Professor, this is really a bad time."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an urgent matter. You are one of the few who are familiar with this" 

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"I'd rather discuss it in person. It's not good"

"Professor, there's something I need to talk with you about"

"We'll talk when you get here. Please come"

Shiro thought it over. How could he turn his back when Xavier has helped him out several times in the past.

Shiro let out a long sigh and said, "Ok I'll be there"

Akiko woke up and said, "Who was that?"

"Professor Xavier. He needs my help." He kissed her forehead and said, "I have to go but I'll return"

"You better. I can't stand being away from you for even a minute. Take me with you!" 

"I can't this time but I promise I'll come back for you"

__

To Be Continued in Parallel X-men #2: Out of the Deep

Brian Ritchie

2001


	2. Reunion

Massachusetts

REUNION  


__

Massachusetts

Sean Cassidy stared at the bottle on his bedside table. He told himself over and over again that he wasn't going to take another drink. The next thing he remembers, the bottle is in his hands and already empty. 'Maybe I do have a problem' he thought to himself. 'I've been in denial about it all along.'

When the students lost their powers to the High Evolutionary he and Emma sent them off to a regular school to try to be normal teenagers. 'Is it any wonder that none of them returned even after their powers were restored? What kind of example am I to them now? I don't even know where Emma is. Haven't seen her in months.'

Sean picked up the phone that was now on the twelfth ring. 

"Sean this is Professor Xavier. I need your help old friend. There is a disturbance in the South pacific and I fear the worst"

"Charles, I'm getting too old for this. My super hero wanna-be days are over. No more Banshee for me. I've retired. I'm not even teaching anymore. I've been thinking of going back to Ireland and live the rest of my days in peace."

"I understand and respect that but you are one of the few who has first hand experience with this situation. I promise I won't bother you anymore after this."

Banshee sighed thinking 'How do I let myself get talked into these things?'

"Ok Charles, I'll be there…but you owe me big time boyo!"

Sean went to his closet and looked at his uniform that had been hanging up for so long. He had hoped it would stay there for good. 'One more for old times sake, eh?'

_Alaska_

Jean Grey stared at the picture of Scott Summers…her husband. They had shared so much together and now he was gone. How many hours…days…weeks had she stared at his picture? Hoping that somehow he would magically crawl out of the frame and take her in his arms. Her eyes have a permanent redness around the rims and a watery glaze. She didn't know it was possible to cry so much. All she had to go on was hope that they would find him. But as the months went by, everyone close to her started giving up hope. Until she was the only one left to hope. Now she holds on by a very thin thread. That's all she has left…one thin thread of hope. 

The phone rang. Her heart started beating faster. That little thread of hope was telling her it had to be Scott calling and telling her everything was alright. 'Hell, I've come back from the dead, it's his turn now. It has to be Scott!'

She quickly picked up the phone and said "Hello!" 

"Jean, it's been a long time. I thought I'd give you a call and see how you were"

"Oh, hi Professor. I'm not going to lie to you. I've been better."

"Jean, I just want you to know that I did everything I could. I know that's not enough. I wish I could have done more."

"I know Professor. I don't blame you. It's just so hard for me right now."

"Well, I wanted to ask you …um… how have your powers been since they were restored?"

"If you're talking about any residual effects from the Phoenix force, there doesn't appear to be any. I seem to have reverted to original form. The telekinesis is there and my telepathy seems better than ever."

"Oh, ok"

Jean could swear she heard a sigh of relief in his voice. Possibly relieved that he wouldn't have to face another Phoenix episode she thought wryly. 

"Anyway, Jean you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to…" 

"If you have to ask then ask"

"I need your help on a very touchy mission"

"Professor, we've discussed this already. My X-man days are over. It brings back too many memories. All I want is a little peace in my life right now and to see my man walk through the door. I can't have both so I'll take the peace if that's all I can get"

"I can't make you come Jean, but I need you to know how important this is. You're the last person I need for this mission."

"Who else have you recruited so far?"

"Storm, Wolverine and Nightcrawler were the easiest for me to find. I had to hunt down Archangel and Iceman but I finally got ahold of them. Polaris in many ways is facing the same ordeal that you are. She's here at the mansion now. Colossus is in the midst of a budding career as an artist. I hated pulling him away but he graciously accepted."

"Well, you know our Petey. He'd do anything for you." Jean said.

"I spoke with Banshee this morning, he's on his way and I even got Sunfire to come."

"Wow that's a surprise. How long do you think it'll be before he's tangling with every other member of the team?"

"Give him a chance Jean, I think he's in a better place now. He's finally earning the respect he's always wanted from his country and I think that's done alot for him."

"Yea…maybe he can rub some of his good fortune off on the rest of us. Well, I don't want to be the one to ruin the parade so I'll be there."

"Thank you, Jean. You don't know how much this means to me."

__

Salem Center, New York

Jean arrived at the mansion to the open arms of her best friend, Ororo Munroe. She was so happy to see Jean. Jean gave her a half hearted smile trying to show some happiness as well but knew that she was failing miserably. Ororo grabbed her hand and said, "Come in, everyone is looking forward to seeing you again."

Xavier had everything set up for this evening to be a reunion. He wanted everyone to put their worries aside and enjoy the evening with friends. He would save the briefing for tomorrow. 

The food spread was enormous and rich. Jean, for the most part, stood in the corner without much appetite and feeling very out of place. She listened to the laughter of her friends. Just about everyone came up to talk with her one by one but she couldn't find much to say. 

Polaris approached her. "Hi Jean…hey…I know things have been hard on you lately. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever needed someone to talk to…someone who knows what you're going through, I'm here for you. We really should talk some time."

Jean gave her a small smile, "Yea Lorna, we should. I think that would be good."

Bobby, who was pretty much the life of the party, approached Jean. 

"So Jean, what's the code name going to be this time? Phoenix Girl? Marvel Lady? Marvel Phoenix?", trying to lighten the mood a little. 

"How about 'ex-X-girl that shouldn't even be here," Jean replied. 

"Eeyow! I didn't think it was possible but I believe you just iced over the man of ice."

Jean immediately regretted what she said. "Bobby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so short."

"Hey, that's ok. Actually I thought it was a pretty good come back line."

"I think I'll make it easy on everyone and just stick with Phoenix."

The air in the mansion was getting heavy and stifling. Jean needed to get away so she took a walk outside. It was a lovely evening and she could smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers blooming. She heard a flick behind her and saw a small light illuminating a face. It was Logan.

"Hey Darlin'. I brought an extra Cuban just in case you wanted to share a smoke with me."

Jean smiled. Logan was the first person to truly bring a grin to her face in a long time. "I think I'll pass this time Logan"

"Well, how about some company on your walk instead? Never know what lurks in the woods these days. I can't let a lady walk alone at night."

She laughed, "Last I checked, I could take care of myself quite well, buddy. But I appreciate the sentiment and you're welcome to join me."

They talked about old times with the X-men. Never once during the discussion did he project pity like she felt from the others and she appreciated that. As they walked, she looked down at this rugged man who stood almost a head shorter than her, all the while, trying to be the perfect gentleman. She found the contrast cute and endearing. She didn't have to be telepathic to know his feelings towards her. At any moment she was sure he would act out on his feelings but he didn't. It meant alot to her that he respected her enough to give her the space she needed. She had been in a tug-of-war of emotions in the past in regards to Scott and Logan. Both men having meant so much to her. She wouldn't be able to handle those emotions now with all that's happened in her life recently. 

__

The Next Morning

Professor X started the morning with the briefing. "I want to start out by thanking all of you once again for coming. I'm sure you've all heard the reports of what is happening in the South Pacific. The reason I've brought you here is very similar to the reason I brought you together originally. I fear that the mutant island of Krakoa is back and is the cause of the missing vessels. Before, the Island fed on mutants but now it appears to be feeding on normal humans as well. Possibly even machinery."

"But that's impossible", Lorna replied. "We hurled Krakoa into space years ago when we first encoutered it." 

"Maybe we're facing a baby Krak," Logan said, "and junior might just be pissed at what we did to Mama."

"Actually, that might not be too far from the truth," Kurt added, "I, myself, encountered what would best be described as Krakoa's offspring awhile back. What was really scary, the creature seemed to have evolved into a new intelligence and actually had a mind control on its inhabitants."

"Another thing I must add," Xavier said, "when I used Cerebro to pinpoint the island, the power registered many times stronger than before. In fact, it was off the scale. I've never seen anything register this high."

"Professor, forgive me for asking," Peter said, "but how can we expect to defeat something of this magnitude?" 

"You are the only surviving X-men to ever encounter Krakoa. I have faith that with your experience, you all can beat this thing. I have asked Storm to lead the operation. We will spend the next two days training before you leave."

__

Two days later

Shiro picks up the phone and dials Akiko's number. 

Akiko answers, "Hello, Love of my life! I've been waiting to hear from you all day long."

"Yes, we had another day of rigorous exercises in the Danger Room. I had forgotten how good these guys were. A couple of times they really put some moves on me."

"Hmm," Akiko mused, "maybe we should set up our own danger room here. I've got some moves of my own I'd like to put on you"

Shiro laughed and then added seriously, "We leave in the morning, Akiko, I just wanted talk to you one more time before I left. There's also something I need to ask you."

"I always love to hear your voice, what's on your mind?"

"Listen, don't answer now if you don't want to but at least think it over. I've thought about it and I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Akiko, I want you to be my bride."

Akiko was at a loss for words and sat totally stunned.

"Akiko, are you still there?"

"Y-yes, I'm still here. Shiro, I've already though it over. Yes, YES I'll be your bride! There is nothing more in this world that I could ever want!"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. Listen, I better let you go now."

"Please call me when you get back. I get so nervous for you."

"Don't worry, I'll call as soon as we're finished."

"I'll be counting the minutes, my love."

Shiro walked down the hall towards Xavier's study. He really needed to talk to him about the Sauron incident. When he got to the study he saw Xavier there frantically going over documents. He was literally sweating. He had the look of a mad man. He apparently didn't even realize that Shiro was standing there, which is odd for a telepath like Xavier. 'This Krakoa deal must really be getting to him,' Shiro thought. 'Maybe I'll wait until this whole ordeal is over before I bring it up. It would be just one more thing for him to worry about.'

__

The Next Day

The X-men took the Blackbird and flew to the approximate location of the anomaly in the South Pacific. Kurt was at the controls looking down at the vast Ocean. 

"Wolverine do you see anything yet?" Kurt asked. 

"I don't see a damn thing. Archangel how about you?"

Warren scanned the area and shook his head, "There's nothing out there."

"This can't be right," Storm said. "can we get the Professor on the Com?"

"I'm here Storm, I've been monitoring your progress. I'm telling you there has to be something out there"

"Kurt can you bring the Blackbird down just on the outskirts of the projected zone?" Storm asked. 

Kurt steadily took the Blackbird down and released the flotation gear that would allow the aircraft to rest on the water. 

"Ok, here's the drill" Storm said. "Wolverine and Colossus will take the Jet skis and scout the area first. Then we will send the long range hitters later. Archangel, you and Kurt will stay here and man the Blackbird. Warren, keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual and alert us. If you lose contact with us, you are to take the Blackbird and evacuate the area at the top of the hour. No questions asked. We can't afford to lose the whole team on this. Jean will keep a telepathic rapport with everyone. If something happens to her then we have communications head sets to fall back on." 

Jean closed her eyes thinking, 'thanks for the comforting feeling 'roro'. Jean didn't know why but she had a real knot in her stomach over this mission. Not knowing for certain what they were about to face didn't help matters. She couldn't help but wonder if Xavier could be wrong about his suspicions. 

"Ok, Wolverine and Colossus, head on out. We'll back you up shortly," Storm said. 

They took off on the jet ski's and were about a mile away from the Blackbird. 

"Do you guys see anything yet?" Storm asked. 

"No, Storm, but I sure as hell smell something and it ain't grandma's apple pie either."

"Well, what is it Wolverine? Is it familiar to you?"

"Darlin' I wish I could tell you it was but it ain't. I've never smelled anything like this."

"Storm, I must add that I can smell it too even without a heightened sense and it is foul indeed. But neither one of us can see a thing"

"Thanks Colossus," Storm replied. She thought about what their next move should be. They still couldn't be certain what they were up against. Just when she was thinking that, the water started churning and bubbling all around them. The water was even churning around the Blackbird and she was certain they were at a safe distance. She heard Wolverine curse. 

"WOLVERINE, COLOSSUS GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Storm screamed. 

"No need to tell us twice we're on our way!" 

The water was getting worse. Logan and Peter had their heads down and were going as fast as the Jet Ski's would allow. 

"Maybe we should go get them," Sunfire said. 

"No. We have no idea what this is" She looked at the tides starting to form behind the Jet Skis "C'mon C'mon guys hurry" she said more to herself than anyone else. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

The Ocean seemed to open up right before their eyes. Right behind Wolverine and Colossus. The X-men stared in horror from the Blackbird as Logan and Peter were being sucked into a huge Abyss that just opened up in the ocean. 

__

To be concluded in Issue #3: Out of the Deep

Brian Ritchie

2001

http://members.aol.com/parallelxmen/parallelx.html


	3. Out of the Deep

OUT OF THE DEEP

OUT OF THE DEEP

"Open the Hatch!" Storm yelled. 

She stepped out onto the roof of the blackbird and lifted her head skyward. With her hand pointed outward and her eyes closed the wind started blowing through her hair. She truly looked like a goddess as she commanded the winds. The water continued to rush into the depths of the ocean floor but Storm created a back draft behind Wolverine and Colossus. They were able to maneuver their Jet Skis out of harms way, barely escaping their doom. 

Then the unexpected happened. Something shot out of the water high into the air. The object resembled a large land mass several miles in diameter. A giant geyser of water followed. 

"Nightcrawler, how much time do you estimate before that thing lands?" Storm asked. 

"According to the calculations here, we've got 5 minutes"

"Get us out of here fast!"

Nightcrawler took the Blackbird to what they hoped would be a safe distance. Storm told Wolverine and Colossus to meet them. 

"I could blast the thing out of the sky" Sunfire said. 

"With something that size I don't think it would help" Storm replied. "The parts would scatter to a wider range when they broke up." 

They all sat in dead silence on the black bird. The only sounds onboard were the beeps of the instrument panels as the X-men silently counted the minutes. 

"How much time do we have, Kurt?" 

"Two minutes until impact, Storm"

"Ok, Polaris and Phoenix, you're with me up top"

Once up top Storm said, "Polaris, use your powers of magnetism to try to slow the descent of the object as much as possible and I'll try to create an undercurrent of wind to help. Jean see how much you can telekinetically slow it." 

"I'm trying Storm. This thing is enormous. Its taking all I've got"

They were able to slow the descent but not enough. To say the impact was devastating would be an understatement. The X-men watched from the blackbird. 

"Oh my God," Banshee exclaimed. "A tidal wave that size would surely wipe out Hawaii and could possibly make it to California!"

"Or Japan" Sunfire added with a feeling of dismay as he saw the water rise from all directions.

Storm and Polaris stayed topside fighting the resulting effects. Polaris, trying to control the pull of the tides and Storm trying to control the destructive wind currents brewing. For two long hours they fought the raging ocean and winds. An hour and forty-five minutes in, Polaris collapsed. Colossus went topside and took her down below. 

"I couldn't go any longer…I gave it all I could," Polaris said through hyperventilating breaths. 

"Its ok, we know you did your best", Peter said. 

Storm lasted fifteen more minutes before her legs started to give out from under her. She was forced to go below as well. 

"I think we downgraded it to Gale force winds," Storm said breathing heavily. "We'll have to wait it out from here but I don't think any nearby populaces will suffer from it."

The X-men waited three long hours before they decided it was safe enough to go out. The tides were still rough but not enough to pose any danger. 

"Ok, change of plans. Archangel, I need you to fly out there with Wolverine and find out what that thing is that shot out of the ocean. Take the DNA testing equipment with you as well. Turn back if you see anything out of the ordinary. Sunfire, fly with them and cover them in case anything happens. " 

The object was approximately 15 miles from the blackbird. When they reached their destination it was no smaller than an island. 

"Storm, I don't need any DNA equipment to know what this is," Wolverine said, "This is the spitting image of Krakoa. I'm guessing it's another one of its offspring. It's also dead as a doornail. Whatever killed it, did a real number on it." 

"Warren, get some DNA samples anyway. We'll need to analyze it." Storm said. 

"I'm already there Storm. This thing is nothing more than a hunk of mud now"

"Do you two see anything out there?"

"Not a thing" 

"Ok lets form an aerial search. Polaris do you feel well enough to join us?" 

"Yes, I think I can make it. I might not be up to full power but I'll do my best"

"I know how you feel, I'm still feeling weak myself. Colossus, stay here with Nightcrawler. Just like before, you two are to evacuate if we don't return within the hour. Banshee you'll be the point man. Archangel, you Wolverine and Sunfire can rendezvous with us in the air." 

Banshee led the aerial recon using his sonic scream to take him airborne. Iceman, not too far behind on his ice slide turned to Jean and said, "Damn, I forgot to bring my ear plugs"

"I know what you mean. I don't think I'll ever get used to Banshee's sonic scream." The sound of the scream echoing off the waters didn't do much to help her uneasy feeling. What was even more eerie was when the scream cut off suddenly. 

Banshee suddenly found himself choking. A large tentacle had shot up out of the water and wrapped itself around his neck effectively cutting off his scream. Just as suddenly, he was yanked under water.

Jean saw this unfold in front of her eyes. She screamed, "BANSHEE!!"

Storm flew up and said, "What happened?!"

Jean said, "I don't know, something just pulled Banshee under"

Storm's mind was rushing. How can they get Banshee without endangering anyone else? "Ok everyone stay put!" Storm said. 

Wolverine, Archangel and Sunfire were almost at the rendezvous point when they saw Banshee get pulled under and Storm telling everyone to stay put. 

"Archangel, fly me over to where Banshee got pulled under and drop me in the water," Wolverine said. 

"But…." 

"JUST DO IT, MAN!" 

Storm saw Archangel swoop in and drop Wolverine in the water.

"WOLVERINE!! Damn It!!" Storm exclaimed. She was trying to figure a way to rescue Banshee, now she had two men under. 

"Jean, do you have telepathic contact with Banshee?" Storm asked. 

"Yes, but he's in a state of panic."

"Can you telekinetically get a lock on him?"

"I can't pull him without the risk of strangling him more."

"Can you move the creature that has a hold on him?"

"No, it won't budge"

Wolverine swam underwater towards Banshee who was being pulled down further towards a large hole. With claws drawn, Wolverine started hacking at the thick tentacle that was holding Banshee. He was making progress but it was taking too long to get through its thickness. He had one last hope. The thinnest part of the tentacle was around Banshee's neck. 

Banshee was struggling madly. He was losing air. A lot of bubbles were escaping his mouth in his struggle. What was taking Wolverine so long to get through this thing?! Wolverine swam up to Banshee with his claws pointing towards his head. 'Dear God, he's just going to put me out of my misery,' Banshee thought. Wolverine slashed at the tentacle around Banshee's neck. It was a close cut but he was free. They both tried to swim to the surface but a current was sucking them down into the hole. Neither one of them could fight the pull. Wolverine looked down the hole and sensed that it spelled certain death. 

"I've got them, finally!" Jean shouted. "They've been released from the creature and I have a telekinetic lock on them. I'm pulling them up."

Jean pulled Wolverine and Banshee out of the water. Banshee was coughing violently.

"That was a close one Jeannie," Wolverine said. "Real close."

"What are we dealing with Wolverine?" Storm asked. 

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." 

"Archangel, take Banshee to a safe distance from here." The water started erupting underneath them and Storm saw many tentacles coming to the surface. 

"X-MEN TAKE EVASIVE ACTION NOW!!" 

The X-men retreated closer to the Blackbird. They looked back and stared in horror at what was coming up out of the ocean. The creature resembled an enormous worm. It had no eyes. Many tentacles surrounded a huge mouth. The creature must have been at least a mile wide and many miles long as it rose up out of the water. Even from a 5 mile distance the creature loomed over them.

"Kurt, do you have Xavier on the Com?" Storm asked frantically. 

"I'm here Storm, I'm monitoring you telepathically but it's a bit of a strain at this distance. The creature has tremendous mutant power. I'm not sure what the extent of the power is. I have determined that there is a power source at this locale that is causing accelerated mutant growths. This would explain the previous incarnations of Krakoa. This creature MUST be destroyed."

'How can we destroy something this size?' Storm thought. 

"Allow me Storm. I've always wanted to cut loose and see the extent of my powers. I think it's time to put this thing on ice." Iceman said. 

"Go ahead, Bobby"

Iceman skated as close as he felt he could possibly get to the monster. He needed to be in range to use his powers. Everyone watched, holding their breath, fearing that Iceman was too close. Just as the creature was veering down to attack him, Iceman released his mutant power. A full powered jet of ice shot from Iceman's outstretched hands. The blast seemed to take the creature by surprise as it got hit full force in the head. It didn't appear to do damage but it slowed the monster enough for Iceman to continue his blast. The speed at which he iced the creature over was amazing. The creature would tremor a little but appeared to be in shock. Within half an hour, Iceman had the creature encased completely in ice. It looked like a giant ice sculpture coming out of the sea. 

Bobby approached the X-men. "Now that wasn't too bad," he said with a grin. "Whew that wore me out!"

"That thing must be anchored to the sea floor. It still won't budge," Jean said. "Not that I would be able to move anything that large but I should be able to feel something give."

No sooner than she had said that they heard a loud cracking sound. Cracks started forming in the great ice block and the whole structure was shaking. 

"Shit! The thing's breaking loose!" Wolverine exclaimed. 

There was an explosion of ice. Millions of shards of ice of various sizes came flying at the X-men. 

"Jean we need some protection!!" Storm yelled. 

"Everyone behind me" Jean said as she put up a telekinetic shield to protect the X-men. "There's too many and the shards are coming too fast!" she cried. 

One shard broke through Jean's barrier and cut into Polaris' face. She screamed in pain as blood poured from the wound. A larger knife-like shard was sticking out of Wolverine's chest. All of the X-men were getting sand blasted by particles getting through. Iceman put up an ice wall to help reinforce Jean's shield. The X-men nervously watched the ice wall crack and splinter with the impacts. Finally there was silence.

"Is everyone ok? Wolverine, it looks like you and Polaris got the worst of it." Storm said. 

"My Healing factor's already kicking in." Wolverine replied.

"I've got a nasty gash under my eye but I think I'll be alright," Polaris said through stinging tears. 

The creature started to advance on the X-men. Storm, Sunfire, Polaris, Phoenix and Iceman all fired at the creature in unison at full power. Lightning, Plasma, Magnetic pulses, Telekinetic blasts and Ice pummeled the monster. Banshee had recovered from his near drowning incident and added his Sonic Scream to the melee. 

Nightcrawler was watching everything unfold from the blackbird. 

"Storm, we're coming in for assistance," Nightcrawler said through Jean's telepathic rapport. 

"Thanks Kurt, we need all the help we can get."

"Well, Colossus, I think it's time we tried out this brand new weapons array that Forge installed on the Blackbird." Nightcrawler said. 

Kurt flew the blackbird within range. The X-men were slowing the creature down but didn't appear to be doing much damage. 

"Colossus, I'm going to make a sweep. Fire full powered lasers when we're within range"

The lasers hardly scratched the creature. The blackbird made one more pass and Colossus launched torpedoes right down the gaping maw. The monster lurched a little and let out what appeared to be a huge belch but was still unharmed. 

"Storm, the Blackbird's weapons don't seem to be effecting it," Nightcrawler stated. 

The X-men were running out of hope. They seemed powerless against this atrocity. 

Storm was blasting all the lightning she could at the giant worm but the creature was still advancing. She saw something hovering up above in the sky and she screamed, "NO!!!" 

A helicopter was flying up above with a cameraman dangling out trying to get footage of the epic battle. The monster turned its attention towards the helicopter and prepared to attack it. Archangel flew towards the helicopter which seemed oblivious to the oncoming attack. 

Storm noticed that one of the X-men had bailed out of the attack. They were missing Sunfire's power signature. 

"Sunfire we need you!" 

She looked over at him. He had his eyes closed and was facing the sun. He was almost glowing. He appeared to be powering up just like Havok used to. 

"Sunfire what are you doing?" 

"Forgive me Storm. This is the only way." 

"NO!!! Don't do it Sunfire! COME BACK….SUNFIRE!!!" 

Sunfire flew towards the creature. 

Archangel flew inside the helicopter and grabbed the controls. 

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" screamed the pilot. 

"Saving your ass, that's what!" Archangel shouted as he steered the helicopter away from a swipe from the creature's tentacles. A swipe that would have destroyed the helicopter. 

Sunfire absorbed as much energy as he could from the Sun. He felt like he was going to explode. When he had powered up as much as he possibly could he flew directly towards the creature's mouth. He felt like he was melting from the inside out. With a tear in his eye he spoke his last words, "I love you Akiko." He entered the creature's gaping maw. 

Storm was flying after Sunfire when Banshee intercepted her and held her. 

"Let me go!" Storm shrieked. 

"Storm don't let his sacrifice be in vain!" 

"Not on my watch! I'm not losing anyone!" Then she broke down and cried. "Not on my watch…" 

"Storm, we have to get out of here!"

"Let's go," she said, shaking with anger.

The explosion was greater than an atomic bomb. Possibly, one of the greatest explosions ever to occur on earth. The creature split apart and fell into the ocean. Without a doubt, it was finally defeated. 

All was quiet back on the blackbird. The only sound was the instrument panels and the sound of Lorna softly crying with her head in her hands. Colossus had his arms around her trying to comfort her. Everyone sat in stunned silence. Most with tears brimming their eyes. 

Storm contacted Xavier. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice from shaking. 

"The creature was defeated and we secured the area. We took action to ensure that this type of mutation doesn't form again. Iceman and I created a winter storm around the affected area. Polaris manipulated the magnetosphere and has permanently contained the storm. There shouldn't be anymore unusual mutant growths. The zone is quarantined. Nine X-men are returning home. We had just one casualty…"

Akiko sat by the phone waiting anxiously for the man she loved to call. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news. The phone rang and she answered it before the first ring completed.

"Hello…oh hi Professor…may I speak to Shiro, is he there? ...ok…yes…yes I'm sitting down… what's wrong? ………….y-yes I'm s-still h-here"

Akiko started to cry. "I'm sorry too," she said. 

Her voice cracked and she couldn't speak anymore. She hung up the phone. The tears fell freely from her face. Her world just crumbled. She never knew what devastation was until this moment. She held her belly, which started hurting. She thought about the child that was growing inside her. The child that would never know its father…

The next day, Japan mourned the loss of their hero.

End

Brian Ritchie

2001

All Parallel X-men issues are located at:

http://members.aol.com/parallelxmen/parallelx.html

__

For more information on the mutant known as Sunfire check these publications:. 

Giant Sized X-men #1

Uncanny X-men #94, 118-119, 181, 284-287, 377-379

X-men 93-98

Alpha Flight (2nd series) #1-9, 12-13

Sunfire and Big Hero Six #1-3


End file.
